Beacon of Darkness
by OpenWinds309
Summary: After leaving her hometown to go live in Beacon Hills, Clarie Bridges realizes its not the quiet town it appears to be. She finds out from a group of teenage kids that there are supernatural things going on. She meets and falls in love with Derek Hale, but soon finds out she was just a pawn in a mad man's game of chess.
1. Clarie Bridges

Beacon of Darkness

Chapter 1

Clarie Bridges

Moving was always a hard thing to do. You'd think that a person like me would be completely and totally used to it, jumping from state to state. I shoved the last of my pictures into the small cardboard box and I sighed as a light knock came at my door.

"Come in." A woman with short black hair walked in holding an infant in one arm and a plane ticket in the other.  
"Clarie, I have the ticket for California." She said, her tone was dark and depressed. Her long pale fingers held the ticket and I took it.  
"Thanks, Denala." I looked at the ticket. It read 'Beacon County International', I stood up and took the baby from her.  
"And how is little lady today?" I cooed at the baby who was studying me with wonder filled blue eyes.  
I heard a slight sob from Denala and she placed a hand to her mouth. Her large brown eyes filled with tears as she watched me with the baby. I half smiled and walked over to her wrapping and arm around her and she placed her head on my shoulder.  
"Would you quit it already? I'm going to be fine, I got a job there and an apartment." Denala was my Aunt who stuck with me through my parent's divorce. She was the one who pulled me from all of the fighting and moving.  
"I know." She sighed, trembling. "I know, Clay." She took the baby from me and walked out. Saying my Uncle would be up in a few minutes to get the rest of the boxes.  
I took another glance at my room as I flopped on the bed. Everything seemed so empty; the white walls seemed to be drained of their character. I had graduated High School and College with a Bachelor's degree, and I got a job in Beacon Hills as a secretary for a small vet clinic. I smiled as I decided to carry my last box down and leave this house.  
After getting into my Uncle's old Chevy truck I smiled at the world as it began to pass. The house became a blur in the rearview and there was a slight happiness inside that left me on my own. I noticed a strand of dark black hair flying out the window and I pulled it in, rolling the window up.  
"You should get that wild hair under control, Clarie." My Uncle's deep voice sounded and I turned to him.  
"Shut up, I lost all of my hair ties because someone's cat _ate _them all." I answered crossing my arms.  
"You're right." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." It was a quite ride the rest of the way there, only filled by the booming voice of Trace Adkins coming from the radio.  
Once we arrived I got my stuff loaded then said a very brief goodbye to my Uncle before boarding the plane. It wasn't my first plane ride, but it was my first alone. After finding my seat under the compartment I flopped, buckling in and turning my iPhone into airplane mode.  
I didn't realize it but I fell asleep even before the plane took off.

_ Blood covered the floor underneath a body. I watched as two others surrounded it, one man wearing sunglasses in the dead of night holding a cane like object. The other was a woman, wearing no shoes with what seemed to be claws coming from her toenails.  
"You should have listened, Derek." The man spoke in such a chilling tone that I wanted to shiver. "The power you no possess is undeniable, even by you. You could have been something." He continued.  
The body on the floor shifted, I watched as every single muscle quivered and quaked. Every ab on his chest heaved, as he pulled himself from the ground. He got to his knees and stared at the man in his sunglasses.  
"I _am_ something. I'm an alpha, and a better one than you or your whole pack of blood thirsty dogs could be." After he said that he leaned forward onto his hands and gasped for air.  
"What you don't know, is I still have the upper hand. My weapon….it's on its way here, as we speak, and you, oh you won't be able to resist it." The other man said before untwisting the red cap from his cane and a single arrowhead showed.  
He slashed the man on the ground before the woman kicked him across the room, ramming his back into the wall. They left, I felt the presence of danger escape my body and somehow I reached the man.  
He had his bare back leaning against the wall and a long claw mark ran from his shoulder down his chest. Then a whole, like a pole had been run through him, bled from his middle. He breathed heavily and I saw his eyes flutter open.  
His jawline was very distinctive and full. Black stubble ran from his ears down to his chin and around his mouth that was pulled into a hard line as he fought with pain. His eyes flashed from a deep red to a normal green.  
Then, I saw his face fade and everything went dark._

I jolted awake as the pilot announced we were about to land at the airport. I looked out my window and saw a light sunset going underneath a small town. I studied it, it looked quiet and peaceful.  
I pulled my bags from the compartment and left the plane, a whole moving team awaited me at the entrance with a U-Haul truck filled with my things. I was surprised when a tall dark skinned African American man came to greet me. A gray goatee was around his chin and he was bald. A warm smiled spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Hello, Miss Bridges." His voice was warm and smooth. "I'm Doctor Deaton." I took his hand and shook it.


	2. Beacon Hills

Chapter 2

Beacon Hills

Doctor Deaton was the one who drove me to my new apartment about ten minutes from the Animal Clinic. It was a rather akward ride there, but he tried to break the silence and tension by making small talk.  
"So you said you're from Florida, is that correct?" He asked as we turned onto a small road that had lots of back alleyways.  
"Yes, I've lived there for a good portion of my High School life, I spent most of my childhood in planes and cars moving from place to place." Dr. Deaton nodded and smiled warmly.  
"Well I hope you get some closure in California, I'll work my hardest to make sure its safe." I wanted ask why he said safe instead of 'happy' or 'lovely', but he put the truck in park at the apartment building.  
"This is it." He said as he turned off the truck and got out. He walked to the back and unlocked the door.  
I opened my door and saw a helmeted teen riding on a green and white dirt bike. He parked by us and took off his helmet, revealing tan skin and dark black hair. He smiled and I noticed his disaligned jaw.  
"Ah, sorry I forgot to tell you." Dr. Deaton said carrying a box past us. "I enlisted help with the unloading, this is Scott McCall, Scott this is Clarie Bridges. You two are co-workers now." He opened the door to the building and Scott shook my hand.  
"Nice to meet you, here, let me help." He got off the bike and trotted to the back and grabbed four boxes stacked on top of one another. I gasped as I noticed it was my fragile things and my bedspread, all of which I had to get help carrying.  
"Oh, Scott that's really heavy, you shouldn't carry them all!" I protested trying to take one.  
"No no, its fine, don't worry about me grab some other stuff and we'll meet you at the elevator." He walked on and through the glass door.  
I sighed and grabbed my movie collection and another box from the truck. That's when I really noticed how little of stuff I had. I walked into the building rolling my luggage behind me and saw Dr. Deaton press the four on the elevator.  
It was designed like a small log cabin lobby. It had a flat screen TV in the middle that displayed a crackling fire and the desk had a few fake bushes behind it giving it a modest forest feel.  
None the less, Dr. Deaton stuck a key into the door label 488 and it clicked open. When we walked in the sunset was pouring through the large open window and two green and gold curtains hung from either side of it. There was a white marble counter top island in the middle of the white and green tile kitchen and the cabinets were made out of dark oak.  
I gasped as I noticed it was completely furnished with two black leather sofas facing each other with a dark oak coffee table that matched the kitchen. A large flatscreen TV sat against the left wall of the living room with two standing shelves that came up to my hips on either side.  
I set down the boxes on the oak dining table and stroked the beautiful finished wood. I walked around the corner of the kitchen and saw a large King sized mattress was in the middle of the white room. It had six pillows on it but the mattress was bare. A white vanity stood on the right hand side of the bed with four drawers that had golden handles. I even had my own bathroom with a walk in shower.  
"Miss Bridges?" Dr. Deaton knocked on the door and smiled.  
"Please, call me Clarie. Did you pay for this?" He smiled at my question and stood in the door frame.  
"Only for half, your Aunt and Uncle paid for the other. They wanted you to have a nice home. The rent is only two hundred every three months, and you'll have enough for that I'm sure." I smiled brightly and flopped on the mattress as it enveloped me.  
"I'll expect to see you tomorrow morning at seven, Scott shows up after school around four. Have a good afternoon, and call me if you need anything. Scott and I's numbers are on your counter." After he said that he left, leaving me to sigh at my new home.  
I walked out to the living room again and began to unpack. I placed my favorite mugs and plates in a few cabinets in the kitchen. Curious I opened the fridge to see an almost fully stocked refrigerator with three boxes of pizza at the bottom. I smiled and unloaded my clothes and movies and put them in their respected places.  
I changed into something a little warmer, noticing it got chilly outside and I grabbed my phone, making sure to add the numbers to it and left my apartment. When I got the elevator I noticed twins exiting the room down the hall. They asked me to hold the elevator and I did. They too, went to the bottom floor and left abruptly before me.  
I walked out and saw lights flashing as people drove down the road outside the parking lot. I walked to the exit of the lot and noticed a crosswalk leading to the otherside where woods lined the right side of that sidewalk. I shrugged and crossed as quickly as I could in flats, and allowed the woods to keep me company on the opposite side.  
It started getting darker faster and many cars started to disappear off the roads. I then heard a faint growl come from the woods and I furrowed my brow. I stopped and looked past the trees and could have sworn I saw a human body retreat at a quick pace. As I looked further I saw an outline of a house, a tall one. I looked around me and then entered the woods. I could smell the pine as my feet crunched against the dead brush under my feet.  
As I got farther from the road I began to notice things felt darker, heavier as I neared the house. I reached a broken slope and tree roots were the only way up. I sighed heavily and took my hands from my pockets and climbed up. As I reached the top I slipped and felt my jeans rip at the knee.  
"Dammit." I groaned as blood began to trickle. "That's what I get for being curious." I mumbled but continued up the hill.  
When I reached the top I finally saw the house. It wasn't just a house, it was burned, charred and broken. Vines and weeds covered its outside and on the roof. Windows were broken in and the porch was in utter disrepair. Not liking the feeling I got I wanted to leave, but I saw a flicker of light inside the house. Then it sparked and filled one window.  
Peaking my interest I persued, walking up to the porch. I noticed the door, it was painted red, but scratch marks covered the front. What looked like the symbol of the Nazi's peeked from underneath it. I examined it further when I heard snarling and growling.  
I jerked around and saw nothing, just utter darkness. _'How long had I been out here anyways?' _I thought to myself as I examined the woods. Then I heard a long growl of a howl come from inside and then it echoed in my head. Seeming to pound off my skull I felt an emotion take over me. It was like a fire, burning through my chest and lungs.  
As I tried to pull myself out of it many bodies approached the house. I saw two people form into one, a woman hunch over and set her feet into the ground, and others that seemed just as dangerous.  
Then I felt a breeze blast my back and I heard an all too familiar chilling tone, "Hello Clarie." It spoke from behind me. "I just knew you wouldn't resist a forgotten house." It was _him._ the man who threatened the other one in my dream.  
I bolted. Running through the woods my heart pounded against my chest. I felt my breathing slow and get harder to suck in. Then a blast of force came from behind and pounded me to the ground.  
"Where you going, baby cakes?" The woman's voice sounded. "We need you!" She growled.  
Her face was scrunched and bare fangs protruded in my face. Her eyes were filled with blood red and I began to scream. I heard her whimper and cry and I scrambled to my feet again.  
I screamed louder and for a long period of time before I rammed into someone.  
I was going to scream again when I realized who it was. He had broad shoulders and was well fit. Spiked black hair and a set jawline that was covered in stubble. He had familiar green eyes that stared me down as he placed a hand over my mouth and placed a finger to his.  
"Sh." He quieted and picked me up and began to run.  
I heard a loud snarl and growl from behind me where the woman was and the man picked up the pace. He kept looking back then looking down at me, but all the while kept his focus on getting me out of the woods.  
"Derek!" I heard a loud yell come from the woods, just as town lights came into view. "Derek, bring her back!" It continued.  
He huffed and jumped down the long hill I had trudged up a few minutes ago. He got into the streets and crossed. I screamed as he jumped over a car.  
"Don't do that!" He snapped furrowing his brow and running into the parking lot of my apartment building.  
He set me down and pulled me by my arm into the building. His grip was strong and I studied his hand. I saw claws retract and turn to normal nails and I turned my gaze back to his eyes.  
"Do you have the key?" He asked.  
I nodded.  
"What floor?" He asked as he rushed into the elevator and shoved me in first and looked at the glass doors.  
"Fourth." I murmured and he jammed the button and the door closed.  
"Are you alright?" He asked turning his attention to me.  
I nodded and this is the first time I got a good look at him. He was _very _well built, I could almost see every muscle underneath his shirt and the muscles on his shoulders. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt warmth overwhelm my cheeks and the area where his hand was.  
"You're gonna be okay, he wants something. Do you know Scott McCall?" He asked.  
"Y-Yeah, I've got his number." He pulled out his phone and dialed something then brought it to his ear.  
"Scott?" A pause.  
"Yeah, it's her." Another pause. "The one Deaton brought. Yeah bring him too." The phone shut off. "I'm going to have to invade your space for a while, until Scott and I get this figured out.  
I nodded. All the while, I was really enjoying the feeling I got from him. I felt safe, with him around. We exited the elevator and he unlocked my apartment for me before opening the door and allowing me to enter first.  
He entered after me, looking behind us before shutting the door and locking it, leaning on the back.


	3. The Pack

Chapter 3

The Pack

I walked into the living room and flopped on the couch, taking off my pale black hoodie and throwing it onto the arm. I caught my breath then ran a shaking hand through my hair. I turned my attention to the man who walked to my fridge and brought me a bottle of water.  
I took it from him hesitantly and he looked back to the door and stood by it, seeming to be on edge. I watched him. He shuffled on his feet, balancing his weight on each foot. He shifted and rested his back against the white wall and looked my way. He raised his left foot to rest on the wall and took a drink of the water.  
"What are you looking at? I'm not going to hurt you." He said rather coldly. My eyes widened and I looked away.  
I looked at the floor and suddenly realized that he was in _my _apartment. Why was I getting all bashful. I stood quickly and opened my mouth and I saw his eyes meet mine in question.  
Every bit of confidence I had in myself melted and I sighed and sat back down. That's when I noticed he wasn't staring at me, but past me at my uncovered window. He walked over to it, his large black combat boots pounding against the floor and he pulled the curtains over it. He grumbled and walked back to the door.  
"Who are you?" I asked quietly. He leaned on the wall and took another swig of the water.  
He swallowed and spoke, "Derek….Derek Hale." He answered as looked me up and down. "And you?" He asked.  
I cleared my throat and stood up. "Clarie Bridges." I answered and walked over to him. He seemed to stiffen and I held my hand out. "Thank you for saving me from…from.." I paused. What were those?  
He grabbed my hand and shook it and spoke, "It isn't important what they are, the thing that's important is that you're safe here." He said in a calm, collected voice.  
I nodded and released his hand. Just as I took off my shoes in my room I heard voices. I walked over to the closed door and leaned my ear against it. The voices were muffled but I could make out what they were saying.  
"Does she know?" Dr. Deaton's voice sounded.  
"No. I didn't tell her, and I don't think telling her is a good idea." Derek spoke.  
"How are we gonna protect her _here_ though? Ethan and Aiden live here, down the hall." Scott said.  
"She just moved here, there is no way they found out she lived here already." Derek chuckled.  
"Well they might not have if she didn't leave here at sunset and run into the woods. Falling right into Deucalion's trap, I had to save her from Kali's claws." I heard Derek say and I rolled my eyes at his cold tone.  
"Well, then someone has to stay here and watch her." Deaton said, frustration racking his tone. "I brought her here for her talents, and I intend for her to stay _safe _during this whole endeavor. I'd feel better…Derek, if an _alpha_ that doesn't go to high school stayed with her." Deaton said.  
I heard Derek scoff and then the plastic bottle slammed on the table. "I'm babysitting now?! Why can't you have her stay somewhere else, where they can't find her." He protested.  
"Derek." Scott broke the anger.  
"Shut up, Scott." He retaliated. "What about Corra? Hm?" He exclaimed.  
"She can stay at the apartment with Peter, she'll be fine Derek. You have to do this." Deaton answered. I heard him sigh.  
"Fine, whatever. Go." He demanded, I heard the door click open then slam.  
I heard heavy footsteps pace in the living room and I backed away from the door and sat down on my now made bed. So, Derek, was staying here? But where would he sleep? I only have the one bed, and then there's the couch.  
"You can come out now, Clarie." I heard his voice boom from the living room.  
I jumped up and walked hesitantly to the living room. He had rolled up his sleeves and was loosening his boots. He leaned on the back of the couch and ran a hand through his hair. So many questions ran through my mind but one was stuck, they said alpha. Like a wolf.  
"Derek?" I said him name quietly.  
"What?" He asked sighing.  
"What…are you? And those people that were chasing me in the woods?" He shook his head and threw his hands in the air and stood approaching me and got into my face.  
"You want to know? Fine. We're werewolves, yes, _werewolves._ We all get crazy when the full moon comes out. Scott, me, Deucalion, Kali, Ethan and Aiden, we're all werewolves. There's lots more, but you haven't met them yet, and I'm sure you will eventually." He grumbled under his breath as he walked around the couch and leaned on it, balancing his weight on his hands. He looked down at the seat and seemed to search his mind for something. "We're not sure yet, but Deucalion needs you. He's the one who was behind you at Hale house. As you probably heard, Deaton put me in charge of watching you. So get used to me." He said coldy.  
He flopped on the couch and ordered me to bed. Saying if I didn't go I wouldn't make work tomorrow. I agreed and walked to my new room and changed into my night clothes then crawled into bed, pulling my hair into a braid. I made sure my door was closed before I went to bed and I had nightmares about Deucalion, calling to me then using me to kill Scott and Derek.

Derek's P.O.V

I looked at the clock she had above the dining room table, it read five o'clock and I got up. I heard over the course of the night faint whimpering and whining, when I walked down the small hallway to her door I noticed it was closed. I rolled my eyes and opening it gently.  
I looked inside the dark room. It was lit by the gentle glow of the moon outside her bedroom window. She was bundled underneath the sheets, curled up like a cat. Sweat was covering her face and down her shoulders. She tossed and turned then whimpered.  
I stood at the end of the bed and listened. Her heartbeat was fast for a person asleep, pounding hard against her chest. As I listened it just kept beating faster and faster, I heard her intake a sharp breath and walked around the corner of the bed and leaned down near her face.  
"No." She mumbled in a whisper. "Stop, I won't." A pause. "He did nothing….wrong." Another intake of breath and her heart stopped for a minute. I froze and looked at her. "Don't die Derek." She whispered and her heart pounded again.  
I sighed in relief and placed a hand onto the top of her head. Suddenly I could see inside her dream.

_"Deucalion, stop! You already made me kill Scott!" Clarie sobbed. "Please..he didn't do anything!" I watched as she fell to her knees over top of me.  
"KILL HIM!" Deucalion growled in a voice that wasn't even in werewolf standards.  
A flash of light, then blood splattered. "NO!" She screamed and I cringed.  
"Derek! No!" She yelled at my bleeding body.  
I tightened my body. I felt anger rise and then felt my body begin to change. This woman made upset, upset that she would cry over a person she didn't even know.  
"Clarie!" I called to her. Her face jerked to me.  
"Derek?" She whimpered. She stood and looked to Deucalion.  
"Come over here, ignore him. This is a dream, I'm fine." I could feel her heart rate slow but pick back up.  
"No, he's dead! Get out of this, Derek!" He protested.  
Clarie attached to my arm and I pulled on her. _

I yanked my hand away as she woke up. She jolted forward and got dizzy and fell back. I caught her head before it hit the headboard.  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked.


	4. Dreamscape

Chapter 4

Dreamscape

~Clarie's P.O.V~

I watched him as he gulped and then his brows knitted together in thought. I saw him pull his hand away from me and I shook my head. "What are you doing in here, Derek?" I asked again.  
"I heard you whining, so I came to check on you. I'll leave." He walked around my bed and approached the door.  
"I have a question." He said, turning his head over his shoulder. I waited in silence and he continued, "Why would you cry over someone you didn't even know?" His voice seemed to have genuine confusion.  
I thought for a minute, piecing every reason why. I'd just been taught that there's no reason for someone to die for doing nothing. I thought about telling him that but I ended up telling him how I really felt about it.  
"I just felt like if I killed you, the person that so far has made it his priority to keep me safe, then I'd be vulnerable to everyone around me. Like…Deucalion." I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.  
"Well, you would be." With that he walked out and left the door open a crack, saying it needed to be open so he could pick up scents.  
I flopped back on my bed and cuddled my pillow to my chest. I glanced at the digital clock and noticed it was already six in the morning. I sighed and got up and walked to my bathroom and showered, taking my hair out of the braid and washing it. I got out and put on a lavender t-shirt that had a sparkle on the left shoulder and black slacks. I pulled my feet into a completely black pair of converse and scrunched my hair with moose.  
I emerged from my bedroom at six thirty and saw Derek asleep on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and pour a glass of milk while staring at him. I couldn't help but smile as he snored slightly. His head was thrown back in a sitting position, he must have passed out staring at the ceiling. He looked angry, even his sleep, but he was a lot less intimidating.  
I gulped down the milk and made my way to the door, shoving my phone into its rightful pocket. I placed my hand on the knob and twisited it very slowly and quietly, not knowing how his hearing was in his sleep.  
"Wait." He mumbled. I heard him shuffle as he pulled on his boots.  
"You don't have to go with me, I'm fine. I can walk." He chuckled at my comment and pulled keys from his jean pocket.  
"Come on, Clarie." He reached past my shoulder, grabbing the doorknob and pulled it open. I felt his underarm touch my shoulder and I felt that warmth fill me again.  
"Go on." He snapped me out of it coldly and I walked out the now open door.  
When we got down to the parking lot I saw a completely black Camaro shining in the rising sun. He walked over to the driver's side and I must have looked shocked because he turned to me and leaned on the car door smiling.  
"Get in, its much better inside." He slid into the seat and the engine revved. I think my heart stopped.  
I pulled on the handle, gently, and wiped it with my shirt trying to rid it of my prints. I got into the passenger seat, I was comfortable on cool leather seats and the whole dash was covered in leather. I sighed as I pulled the door shut and he pulled out, barely giving me time to put on my seatbelt.  
"What's your problem?" He asked in an almost teasing tone.  
"Nothing.." I murmured. "Its just, this is my first time in a car this expensive." I answered watching the road, then him for his reaction.  
"Hm. Well get used to it too, it comes with me and I'll be driving you anywhere you want to go." I gulped and then scoffed at him. He jerked his head to me for a moment before returning his gaze to the road. "What? You don't believe me? Just try and leave without telling me I dare you." I giggled.  
"And what, pray tell, would the big bad wolf do with me?" He seemed to ponder the question as he slipped on his sunglasses.  
"Hm. The possibilities are endless, but I think I'd start by locking you in the apartment. If I had to, I'd scare you." I openly laughed and so did he. It was the first time we'd actually talked like two people and I liked it.  
Before I knew it we reached the Clinic and I sighed at its glass door. He turned off the ignition and turned to me. I didn't meet his gaze, just locked my eyes on the woods directly to the right of the parking lot.  
"Don't worry about it." Derek's voice broke my thoughts. "I'm staying here today, Deaton's orders." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened his door.  
I followed suit and walked up to the door and pulled it open, Derek grabbing it behind me and we walked in. The Clinic was like any other SPCA place you went to. Except there was a gate that separated the waiting area from the small desk and back rooms of the building. I smiled as Dr. Deaton walked over and opened the gate.  
"Come on in! Derek, you're welcome to come back or wait here." He held a hand up and flopped in a chair and rested his head on the light green wall and I presumed went back to sleep.  
Dr. Deaton walked me to the desk and explained everything I'd have to do, it was simple instructions, I'd just file paperwork and get things printed that needed to be printed.  
"Meanwhile, Scott comes back and helps as an assistant. No one's to come back unless they are Scott, or if they have my permission. Okay?" I nodded and sat down at my new desk.

After a few hours Derek went back to talk to Deaton while I filed some left over paperwork that hadn't been filed. As I did that I kept hearing voices in my head, they were faint, but there.  
_"Kill him."_ They ordered. "_Focus your attention on him and kill him!"_ It got louder. It eventually gave me a headache and I ended up going outside for a few minutes to take some Ibprofen.

I looked around and noticed that two motorcycles pulled into the parking lot one after the other. They parked next to each other and then the helmets came off. Blonde hair emerged and they dismounted walking towards the Clinic. They both had bright smiles and looked like high schoolers.  
"Can I help you?" I asked as they approached.  
"You might be able to." The taller one said and grabbed my arm. I felt claws dig into my elbow and I bit back a scream.  
"Scream and I will release Kali into the Clinic, killing Derek, and Dr. Deaton." The other one said grabbing my other arm with a hand full of claws and pulling me along towards the woods.

I wondered where Derek had gone, he must have not picked up their scent. I struggled and yanked at their hands, the minute I got free they grabbed something that would hurt more with claws in it. The taller one grabbed my neck and I felt blood trickle down my back.  
"Ooh, I can feel her heartbeat, its beating a million miles a minute." The taller one said. The other looked slightly sickened.  
"Please," I whimpered. "Let me go. I'm not who you want." The taller one laughed and threw me to the ground.  
"No, you're what he wants." I pushed up and saw Deucalion standing over me.

He smiled. I was getting ready to speak when I heard an angry howl that traveled through the sky. I looked to Deucalion who looked confused. Then his face filled with frustration as he gripped his cane to the point where his knuckled whitened.  
"Derek's calling the others, go. Now." He ordered to the boys. He bent down and claws formed from his fingers.  
"You…anger me, Clarie. So here's your warning." He cut my shoulder then ripped my shirt open. I felt the skin separate from itself and I cried out.  
He disappeared and then I closed my eyes. Flashes of red blurred my vision as the pain seared through my shoulder and chest. I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't just one claw, it was all five that yanked my skin apart. Blood dripped on the ground and I rolled over, crying.  
"I found her!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell.

After that I heard lots of pounding footsteps and a few curse words exclaim. I felt pain in my chest as it festered as someone touched it. I suddenly felt some pain leave. I looked over and saw Derek's hand on my chest, pulling a black liquid through his veins. His eyes flashed red and I passed out. 


	5. Healing

Chapter 5

Healing

-Derek's P.O.V—

A month, she'd been out a month now. I'd counted every minute of every hour as she only sucked in one shallow breath every four minutes. The doctors and nurses had been in multiple times, checking vitals and not answering me when I asked if she was going to wake up soon.

I could smell it on her. She wasn't getting any better, the vile stinging in my nose and gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Peter caught me once, holding her hand in mine. She would wake up screaming in pain; before the doctors got there I'd take some of the pain. Every time it happened I would get sucked into one of her nightmares. Her latest had made me wonder, I relaxed back in the chair as I held her hand, and allowed myself to fall into her mind. Not knowing how.  
_It was dark at first, then a flash of light. She was dressed in full black, a leather jacket covered in blood, and large black boots that were covered in blood. Then, my figure would show next to her, I'd embrace her, then she'd cry and scream into my chest. I'd leave her. It flashed to the day she got taken. I could hear her thoughts clearly, "Where is Derek?" They asked.  
"I need help, but it'll hurt him if I scream." They cried. "I don't want him to die." She sobbed.  
A flash of light and Deucalion was in front of me. He smiled, wearing his normal garb, and then pulled his cane to his face revealing his spear head. "What are you going to do Derek? If she dies?" He asked.  
"She's not going to die, I'm not going to let her!" I exclaimed, feeling my claws extend.  
"I control that, I can make it so she doesn't die. But, you'd have to do something in return." Deucalion continued, twisiting the cane in his fingers.  
"What?" I prompted.  
"That will come in time, but do you want her to live?" I thought, she had a warm smile. A beautiful personality, and she wanted nothing more than to keep me safe.  
"Yes." I mumurmered.  
"Hm?" He leaned to me. "What was that?" He asked.  
"I want her to live." I spat.  
Deucalion smiled, "So be it. I will be back to collect." He said and I was thrown from the dream. _

_-Clarie's P.O.V—_

I felt a rush of warmth and I sucked air into my lungs. They burned, feeling like they hadn't been full of air in forever. I coughed and spat, my throat dry and lips chapped, feeling like a desert on the inside.  
"Clarie?" I heard a familiar voice, one that I had heard so much in my dreams. One I'd come to enjoy.  
"Derek?" I squeaked. I turned and saw him holding my hand and smiling.  
"I'm sorry." He stood and pulled a washcloth from the bucket beside me, wiping sweat from my brow and then smoothing back my hair.

He seemed distraught, his hair was ruffled, stubble was becoming more than that on the sides of his face and his eyes were bloodshot. I didn't know if it was a werewolf thing, or just stress.  
"Have you…gone home at all?" He stopped and dropped the washcloth in the bucket and shook his head. "You haven't? You're.." I started coughing uncontrollably. He walked to the sink and got a call of water lifting my head so that I could drink.

He set the glass down and placed a hand on my chest, in between my breasts. Just as I was about to protest a wave of coolness overtook me. Black liquid traveled up his arm and to his neck. It didn't seem to bother him and he moved his hand, trailing it up my neck to my cheek then tracing my jawline. I shivered slightly and he leaned in kissing me ever so gently on the lips.  
I was taken aback by the surprise kiss; it was nothing passionate, more of a fragile touch. Though, he allowed it to linger there, just seeming to be content with my warm temperature. He pulled away and studied me for a minute before another man came in, dressed in a black V-neck t-shirt and jeans. He leaned on the doorframe and made a pouting face.  
"That was adorable." He sounded, his voice filled with a teasing tone.  
"Shut up, Peter." Derek answered pulling the chair up and sitting next to my bed and sighing.  
The man walked toward my bed and took my hand in his and kept his light blue eyes locked on mine. "Hello Clarie, I'm Peter Hale, Derek's Uncle. It's unfortunate we had to meet this way. But I am here to assure you there has been round the clock werewolf and hunter guards outside this hospital." I jerked to Derek who raised a tired eyebrow.  
"You mean he hasn't told you he ordered everyone to stay and watch? They switch out from time to time, Scott and Isaac are on watch right now. Mr. Argent and Allison are later since it's Friday." He smiled. "And boy was he in a frenzy when you were first booked in, he had me, Corra, Scott, Stiles, the Argents, and Isaac all stationed around the whole hospital looking for Deucalion and the pack. It was rather…heroic." I couldn't help but giggle slightly.  
"Peter, don't you have _better _things to do?" Derek grumbled and then pulled my hand from his and placed it on the bed again.  
"Why so stingy, Derek?" Peter asked and Derek stood, getting angry.  
"Boys, come on, I just woke up, no fighting." Peter backed off and eventually left.  
I turned to Derek, who avoided my gaze and ended up smiling. I saw his lips pull a little on the sides and I laughed. "What..was the kiss for?" I asked finally.  
He turned to me. "Because…you're caring for me even when you don't have to, I may not fully understand why. But, I just felt you deserved that…and more." He grinned sheepishly and I blushed. Saying that to a 21 year old virgin and then grinning, was never a good combination.  
"Just know." He leaned in resting his elbows on the bed and staring me down. I felt small under his gaze, but safe. "Anytime you need me, or want me, I'm yours, alright?" He stated.  
I felt my breath catch in my throat. _'Did he say what I think he just said?' _I thought. I felt around for his hand and he ended up holding it out to me and I grabbed it feeling like more of an idiot than ever. I smiled widely and he intertwined our fingers and kissed me again. This time with more feeling, less gentle, more open.  
When he pulled back he leaned his forehead on mine and I placed a hand on either side of his face. He smiled and spoke in a quiet whisper, "And I don't care if you have a headache, when you go out to take a breather, you let me know. _Instantly._" I laughed and released his head.  
We talked for a while before he nodded off in the chair, resting his feet on the bed and his hand was held in mine. I don't know what just happened, but I was really liking it. I had managed to get this man, this _gorgeous god-like _man to kiss me and protect me.  
Just as I was falling asleep I heard a voice that caused my hairs to stand on end and my heart to stop.  
"Isn't that sweet? Sorry I'm interrupting." _Deucalion._


	6. Fresh Love

Chapter 6

Fresh Love

I held my breath and squeezed Derek's hand as hard as I could. But he didn't wake up, obviously needing sleep really bad. I heard the click of Deucalion's shoes and cane as he approached. I gripped his hand harder, still trying to wake him, but also trying to feel safe, but Derek couldn't protect me when he was sleeping. It was just impossible.  
"He hasn't slept in a good month, trying to wake him is going to be much harder than you think." Deucalion spoke as he pushed some of my hair from my face. "I told him that he wouldn't be able to resist…" He mumbled and I furrowed my brows. I felt my heartbeat pick up as Deucalion pulled his cane from the floor and revealed the spear tip.  
"I wouldn't want him to cause too much trouble." He said and I yanked on his arm. Before he even woke he slashed at Deucalion.  
He jumped from the chair and grabbed Deucalion by his shirt collar and yanked him down to that his head hit the metal bar of the bed. Deucalion cried out and his cane slid across the floor. Derek opened his eyes and they were a dark red, after running around the bed he began to furiously attack Deucalion.  
"You told me.." Deucalion spat up blood. "I have to collect, otherwise.." Deucalion raised his hand and I felt my heart stop. I gasped for air and I saw Derek flick his head to me, his eyes wide so that I could almost see the fear in his soul.  
"Stop it!' He commanded to Deucalion. He smirked and then released me. I sucked in a large breath of air and Derek turned his focus back to Deucalion.  
"You," Deucalion stood. "Will come with me, Kali and the twins, and you'll join my pack." Derek growled.  
"No don't, you just met me, I'm not worth it!" I yelled at Derek. Derek turned his gaze to me and his mouth was formed in a hard line.  
"Give me three days, Deucalion. 72 hours, that's it, after that I'll go with you." He replied, walking over to me, his boots dragging on the ground.  
Deucalion sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. "I suppose, I'll get her released then." Deucalion walked toward the door and then turned back to us. "Three days Derek, if you aren't in the woods by then, well, you're going to kill more than just your pack." With that he left and Derek ran a hand through his ink black hair.  
I stared at him, my gaze hot and angered. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You _barely_ know me." I scolded.  
"You barely knew me too, Clarie. Why did you do everything you did to protect me? Hm?" He got upset; his eyes were fighting what seemed to be tears. "I'm doing this to protect you, because…someone innocent doesn't deserve to die because of my feelings."  
It was dead silent for another three hours while the processed my release. I changed in the bathroom into a pair of baggy jeans and a red loose long sleeved t-shirt. I put on my black tennis shoes and pulled my now washed black hair into a messy bun. I walked out and Derek handed me his leather jacket and I took it slipping it on. He held the door open for me and I walked out. The temperature dropped violently and I shivered. I felt a hand wrap around my shoulders and pull me close. I found my head resting on Derek's well-muscled side. He walked with me to a new heavily armored Jeep.  
Suddenly I saw Scott ride up and jerk off his helmet. "Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.  
Derek nodded and opened the passenger side door. "She's fine." He helped me in and closed the door.  
All the sound drained from outside and I saw Derek and Scott talking. Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and began to talk quietly and rather calmly. I saw Scott begin to get upset and frustrated. He was practically yelling at Derek, his hands' flying around violently at Derek's every word. Derek shrugged and Scott walked off in a hurry, getting on his bike. He revved the engine and yelled something at Derek before speeding off.  
Derek walked to the driver's side and pulled the keys from his pocket, placing them in the ignition. He drove the jeep barely saying anything to me, except asking if I was okay.  
"Derek?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you going to do with three days?" I asked. He smirked and I blushed.  
"Spend all of it with you._ All.._of it." I blushed even redder and he held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and smiled.  
"What, are you gonna sleep in my bed too?" I laughed he didn't and turned his head to me for a minute before turning back to the road.  
"Yep." We pulled up in my parking lot and he walked up with me.  
When we got to the room I rushed to kitchen and pulled out some Banana cream pie. He looked at me as I took the biggest bite of it; I felt the whip cream spread all around my mouth. I laughed and blushed.  
"Sorry, my Dad said pie solves problems.." I said and he threw down his keys and walked to me.  
He closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed my bare shoulder then looked at me. His gentle green eyes locked with mine. I still held the fork and whip cream was all around my lips and mouth. He smiled, his head tilted slightly then kissed me.  
I felt him deepen the kiss then before he pulled back he licked the whip cream from the corner of my mouth. He pulled back and I stood, mouth agape and I felt his chest rumble as he laughed.  
"Shut up, that's..not funny." He licked his lips and released me.  
"It's really good actually." He smacked his lips and I blushed.  
"I'll stab you with this fork!" He took another bite as he just stared. I suddenly became very aware of his presence and turned to him. "What?!"  
He took the fork from my hand and placed it down on the counter. He pulled my arms so they wrapped around his neck and then pulled me closer, his hands rubbing the small of my back. I just stared at him and just as I was about to ask him what he was doing he kissed me again.  
He kept deepening the kiss and I suddenly became very aware of what he wanted. I felt his hands trail down my hips and back up. I sucked some air into my lungs as he grabbed my neck tilting it back so he could kiss my neck. He kissed the nape of my neck up to my jawline with simple kisses. Eventually he allowed his lips to braze mine again and I forced another kiss on him. He lifted me onto the island counter and I smiled against his lips. He placed his hands on either side of me on the counter and kissed me again, trailing down my neck and onto my shoulder.  
He took off his shirt and slipped my gently over my head. He kissed me again and I slid my hands up his chest. As we deepened our kisses he ended up picking me up from the counter and walking me towards my bedroom. When we got there he placed me down on the bed and landed over me, kissing the crown of my hair, allowing me access to kiss his neck.  
I felt his hands stroke my thighs and I stopped. What were we doing? We just officially pronounced we liked each other, why in the hell were we doing _this?_  
I guess I stopped for too long because he stopped too, looking at me with a worried expression, "What the matter?" I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes.  
"What are we doing, Derek?" I saw him smile gently and he stroked my cheek.  
He was just silent and then rolled over and flopped on the bed beside me. I noticed that he was slightly out of breath and my heart was beating so fast it felt like I was flying. I turned my head to him and he was staring at the ceiling. I watched his abs go up and down quickly then he turned to me and he locked his eyes on me.  
"I'm sorry, you're right it is a little fast. I'll leave." He got up and my eyes widened I latched onto his arm and he stopped.  
I laced my fingers with his and looked up at his face, my cheek resting against his arm. "I don't want you to leave, it's just…why are you doing this? Is it…because of Deucalion? Because..you're leaving?" Derek sighed and laid back down and pulled me closer, our fingers still intertwined.  
"No, I just, feel compelled to love you. To protect someone who protects others at the expense of herself. You _almost died_ keeping Deaton and me safe, when I was cold to you and you barely knew Deaton." Derek responded.  
I watched as he rolled on his side and used his elbow to support himself on the bed. He stared at me and smiled. _That was it, I was done._ I kissed him again and he seemed to hold back, until I looped a finger through his belt loop and pulled him even closer. He deepened the kiss and we were off.

The last thing I remember is Derek pulling the sheet over my naked body and kissing my cheek before pulling me into him, I felt encased in his strong arms and safe. I had nightmares of Deucalion. All he did was laugh, and smirk at me. Then I got this hollow feeling, like he pulled my heart from my chest. Like he pulled every organ from my body and I was nothing but a zombie.  
But, through these dreams, I felt a power awaken inside of me. A power…that could be used for good or evil.


	7. Good Witch or a Bad Witch?

Chapter 7

Good Witch or a Bad Witch?

I woke up the next morning to see that Derek wasn't in bed next to me, I heard mocking birds chirping outside and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. So I guess it was barely even morning.  
I wrapped myself in the sheets and noticed Derek's black shirt sitting on the chair but his pants were gone. I smiled and grabbed his shirt, smelling a familiar scent of pine and a refreshing 'outdoors' smell before going to the bathroom and slipping it on with a pair of white pajama pants.  
I threw the sheet onto the bed and walked out my bedroom door. I saw Derek standing in the living room, leaning on the sill of the large window, his pants showing the tip of his boxers as he leaned on his hands, looking down. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and enjoying the feel of his muscles underneath my skin. He stood straight up and turned in my embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my hair line.  
"What's the matter?" I asked in a quiet tone, not wanting to ruin this gentle moment.  
He just shook his head and rested his forehead on mine. I stared up into his green eyes and they formed a weak smile at me, he then closed them and inhaled deeply.  
"Clarie?" His voice was deep, almost solemn. He pulled back and touched my chin and held it between his index finger and his thumb. "Promise me, that when I…go with Deucalion…that you won't follow. You won't let him get to you." He said, I felt my heart twinge, it was beating steadily, but everytime it did I felt tears go to my eyes. I didn't let them go instead I replied.  
"You know I can't do that, Derek. You know that." I tightened my grip on him, resting my head on his upper chest, he was cold almost, which as far as I'm concerned is pretty unusual for a werewolf.  
He rubbed my back then my shoulders, then pulled away, finally noticing I was wearing his shirt. He truly smiled then, his pearly whites flashing inbetween his lips. Then his face turned somber again and he sighed. "Keep that shirt, I want you to have it." My heart beat again and after he left the room I allowed the tears to fall, each droplet telling me my feelings, in just a week I've fallen in love with someone I shouldn't. Deucalion obviously has some hold on me, some power that he wants to unleash, and it will be on Derek.  
I wiped my eyes as I heard him walk out of the bedroom again, fully dressed in a plain white v-neck and a new pair of black jeans with his boots. His hair was messed up and I assumed I'd been crying longer than I thought because his hair was wet, he must have taken a shower. I studied him as he pulled a glass of water from the fridge then walked to the table, his back towards me. I saw him pick up his phone and press a few buttons.  
"How long are you going to stare?" I heard his tone in an almost teasing way. I cracked a smile and walked to my bedroom.  
"I'll go take a shower too." I said just before I got the door Derek called out.  
"No!" I jerked around, raising a brow. "I want to see Scott and Isaac's face when they smell you." He smirked.  
I felt my eyes widen and I self-consciously crossed my arms, blushing. Derek chuckled and took another gulp of water before coming over and pulling me to the couch and sitting next to me.  
We sat like for an hour before a knock came at the door, I got up to get it but Derek stopped me and answered it. I then saw Scott and another taller boy with curled brown hair and brown eyes enter. Scott smiled at me and opened his arms, I had begun to think of him as a little brother so I welcomed a hug.  
He pulled back slowly, his eyes full of confusion. He turned to Derek and I saw Derek smile, confidently before shrugging. I felt like a trophy that was just won by Derek, he was silently bragging about it and I cleared my throat. Derek snapped his attention to me and I held my hand out to the boy I didn't know.  
"Hi, I'm Clarie and you are?"  
"Isaac, Isaac Lahey." He shook my hand, with his long fingers. He was rather large for a high school student, but he seemed reliable.  
"Where's Deaton?" Derek asked, walking over to our group.  
"He's coming up, he has the supplies for the apartment with him." Isaac answered looking around the apartment.  
"She's got areas that need to be covered, the windows, the door and back door, and the small closet in the bedroom."  
"I have a _back door? Where?_" I heard Isaac laugh and Derek smiled, they went back to their conversation though and I took that time to talk to Scott who was texting on his phone.  
"What's going on anyways?" I asked.  
"Oh, well since Derek made the decision to run with Deucalion, we need to keep you protected. Deaton has…stuff that will help with that. My friend Stiles and I are staying with you, along with Allison Argent. She's…a hunter of sorts." Scott explained, putting his phone in his pocket.  
I noticed Derek had been working furiously, marking every nook and crannie of my apartment, trying not to miss a single spot where something might get in. He stood up and I saw the muscles on his neck tighten and he rolled his neck, but they still we stiff.  
"Uh, Derek, are you okay?" he turned to me his brow raised and grinned.  
"I guess my neck is stiff from sleeping in that position last night." Scott choked on a bit of soda and scowled at him.  
"That's it, I'm going to take a shower." I walked through the room and pushed Derek on the chest and he laughed slightly.  
In the shower I thought about what was going on, Derek had given himself up so that he could protect me, and tomorrow morning, he was leaving. I leaned on the cool tile and allowed the hot water to run down my back. I felt this week flash through my brain, I left Denyala's and tried to start a new job, then ended up getting Derek here. I fell in love with him, I was in the hospital once and..it was rather pleasant with Derek, until Deucalion found us.  
I felt tears well up in my eyes then fall again, I leaned my head back as I sobbed, what was Deucalion going to do to him? It just kept running through my brain, I felt a heat rise in my chest then cool and I looked at my hands. They were glowing a light white and my nails were getting longer, I held back a scream and tried to calm myself.  
Suddenly my eyes changed and I only saw heat signatures, I looked to the area where the shower doors were and I saw a body walk in.  
"Are you okay?" I heard Derek's voice call. "I can hear your heartbeat out there." I blinked multiple times and suddenly my eyes went back to normal.  
"Clarie?" He pulled the door open and noticed my scared expression and shut off the water. He pulled my blue towel from the rack and wrapped me in it.  
"Something's wrong with me…" I murmured. I finished wrapping myself in the towel and Derek walked me out.  
"What happened?" He set me on the bed and sat down next to me. He moved a strand on wet black hair from my shoulder and tucked it behind my ear.  
I explained what I saw and Derek prompted me to get dressed, as I did I noticed a form standing in the window. I turned my head and saw Deucalion, holding his cane, his sunglasses covering his face. He pulled a finger to his lips and shushed me.  
I held my shirt over my chest that was only covered by a bra. I felt my breathing waver.  
"I can show you how to use it." His voice was almost inaudible. "If you come, Derek can stay. Safe."  
I thought it over before looking through the crack in the door, I saw him talking to Deaton. I nodded and pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my hair back into a bun before walking with Deucalion, we left the building, not even seeing Derek again.


End file.
